legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Teleportation
Teleportation is the transfer of matter from one place to another without crossing the space in between. A very good teleporter could sent you from one side of the universe to the other side instantly. The uses for a device like this are massive. There are many types of teleporter; some are good others are not as good. Here is the list of them. Portaling There are many types of teleportation but there are only two ways that it does this. #Ripping - Is where you create a aperture which you or other people can all go through before it closes. This is good as it allows many people to go through at once. It is bad as it is hard to do. #Beaming - When you stand on a telepad and whatever is on it gets teleported to the destination. This is good as it is easy but bad as you can only teleport things that are on the pad at the time of beaming. This means that normally people have to go one at a time which is time consuming. Types of Teleportation Wire Teleporter The wire teleporter is the most simple type of teleporting but is very bad as it needs a cable (Wire) between the two destination. This makes it impossible to teleport somewhere where no one has ever been before and even harder to go long distances as you cant have a cable running across the galaxy. You also need two telepads. One at each end of the cable.This is not really teleportation as you are passing through the space in between but just so fast and in a different form that it does not really matter. *A lot of these exist on earth and other colony. *Uses Beaming Non-Wire Teleport This is the same as the wire teleport but it does not need a wire between each of the telepads. This is very good as you can put one on a planet and the other one on another planet and you can teleport from one to the other. The problems with this is that you cant have the telepads more then 1ly apart as the teleport travels in a wave that starts to break up rapidly near the distance of 1ly. Teleporting more than 1ly will result in no re-materialise and your atoms will spread across the stars. The second problem with this is, like the wire teleport is that you have to get to the destination first to place the telepad before you can teleport over there. This also is not really teleportation as well because you are crossing the space in between but in the form of a wave. *A few of these exist on earth and other colonys. *Uses Beaming Porting Teleportation Porting Teleportation is the same as non-wire teleportation with the telepads but you don't cross the space in between. You instead go through a pre existing hole in space time and go through the time vortex. You then exit the vortex through the pre existing exit at the other teleport chamber. This is one of the best forms of teleportation as there is hardly any interference, but with this idea you need a whole teleport chamber at your destination so where you can go is limited. *There are a few of these in existence. *Uses ripping Complete Teleportation Complete teleportation is where you can teleport from anywhere to anywhere with out the use of telepads . This means you can set it to teleport you to the edge of the universe without having to go there and put a telepad. You simply enter the space coordinates and then your there. This is considered impossible as it is too hard to make. James and the science team at Legoland have basically done it but it needs a lot of refining before proper use. *Only one has been made (But is not very good)(By James) *Uses ripping Interference To understand interference, you need to know that time is like a sheet. If you threw a blade of grass at a sheet if wont do anything noticeable. If you threw a rock it would push the sheet a lot. Imagine that sheet was time. Certain thing effect time more than others. Most things don't effect time but it is possible concentrate something so much that is can. Imagine that you shoot the sheet with a gun. There will be hole in the sheet. True teleporters do this, rip a hole in space-time. Teleportes such as the wire and non-wire just send you somewhere quickly without inferring with space-time at all. When using true teleporters this is the problem. What happens if someone else is trying to shoot the sheet from the other side? It will interfere with what you are doing on your side. This is the problem of interference. Certain crystals in the trans-dimension of Xen interfere with time. Its not very strong as you cant notice it in our universe. The problem is that when you shoot the sheet and create a hole, you have made a hole for the interference from the crystals to enter through. So when trying to teleport using ripping, the aperture will get interfered with these crystals and sends you to your coordinates not in you universe, but in the Xen dimension. The only way to stop this is to create a relay station in Xen that counter acts the effect of the crystals. The process is easy but setting up a base in Xen is hard as there is hostile inhabitants. How Porting has no interference Porting still rips into space-time or "shoots the sheet with a gun" so how does it not get any interference. It does not get any interference as it used a pre existing hole in space time. A whole in space-time is called an anomaly . You might say that it is only possible to hold open a stable anomaly for 45 seconds and that is true. The teleport chambers keep and sustain a very small anomaly open and when they want to use the teleporter they make the anomaly bigger. They then close the anomaly so it is ever so slightly open ready to make big again so it can be entered. A pre existing path between two anomaly's will never be interfered once it is locked into the intended destination. This is the reason why you need two teleport chambers (one at the start and the other at the destination) to sustain a very small anomaly. If the device that keeps the path between the two anomlys is shut down then there would be interference and restablishing the link would be hard. Keeping a space time rip (Anomaly) open If you kept open a very small anomaly it would not cause any damage simply because its two small to take any effect. An anomaly the size of a person can be kept open for about 30 seconds or even 45 if your luckily. The problem with ripping a hole in space-time is that it requires mass amounts of energy and once the hole is open it needs more energy to control it. The dampening locks control the size and intensity of the anomaly but it requires a lot of energy. The dampening locks cant have a fail safe because if the rip gets to big the lock wont be strong enough to close it. This makes ripping very dangerous as it is hard to control. If the anomaly is kept open for over 45 seconds the dampening locks will fail and the rip will increase in size and intensity. Going through the portal at this point would be impossible as the rift would have no specific exit and just throw you into the void (killing you). Luckily, the teleport test chamber at Legoland have an emergency shut down that fires gravatons into the breach causing it to collaps in on itself. So if the rift is open for longer than 45 seconds there's a 85% that the shutdown will work and the anomaly will be terminated. But if the shut down fails or if there isn't any shut down than the rift will expand and suck in everything in the area. If the rift does not collapse in on its self at this stage than it will grow so big it can swallow up the whole planet and leave the surrounding area un inhabitable for ever. Flying into this area will result in being teleported anywhere is space with a stupidly small chance of surviving. Pages of Interest *Spatial & Temporal Anomalies Category:Constants